WITCH and the Key keeper
by Nethar
Summary: This stroy takes place after the second season. The Witch have defeaded Nerissa but the peace is not for longe. A new enemy is on his rise and once more the W.I.T.C.H must save the world.
1. Chapter 1

WITCH fan fiction:

Chapter one A is for Again

In a dark Forest in an even darker night, a man was running. He was followed by two creatures. One a Tiger on two legs the other a Lizard with long claws.

"Why are we after that Librarian when the Boss already got the Book?" asked the Tiger.

" 'causses thhee Book iss uselessss withhout thhee Key. Thhatss why we are hunting the guy called Key keeper." hissed the Lizard.

The Man's escape ended on a high cliff. From here he could see the burning Library and his heart ached. So much knowledge gathered in centuries lost in just one night. But that was just the beginning, if he led the Key fall in the wrong hands.

And his pursuers, who now stood only meters away from him, where definitive the wrong hands.

"It's over, you have nowhere to run." said the Tiger.

"Your dayss ass Key keeper are over, give usse thhee key." commanded the Lizard.

Maybe he is right about that. My days as Key keeper are over He thought.

It's time for a new One He stretched his arm in to the air.

"Sso it'ss good. Give usse the..." the Lizards hissing stopped as a bright light blasted from the Keepers hands.

"Grab him" the Tiger shouted.

The tongue of the Lizard shot out and wrapped around the Keepers waist but it only found empty air. The man and the key where gone.

"Dam the boss is going to be pissed." said the Tiger.

"Only if we return without thhee key." replied the Lizard and slit through the air with his tongue. "He did teleport and we can follow him."

On the while on a world called earth a blonde girl was angry.

"They can't do that it's against our rights. More it's a crime against fashion..."

"Cool down Corny I'm just the messenger. The new principal ordered me to say it on the school radio." replied a brunette girl.

"Well maybe it's a good idea. Many schools have uniforms. And there are studies that say they have good influence on behaviour." said a black girl from behind a Book.

"Are you crazy Taranee they want to tell use what to where. How I'm gone stand out in the crowd when all wear the same?" shouted Cornelia and throw her lone blond hair over her shoulder.

"Hallo girls. Cornelia we could hear you from the classroom you don't have to shout so much." said a redheaded girl. She comes over the schoolyard in company of an Asian girl with a long horsetail.

"Hey Will. Hey Hay-lin what do you think about the uniforms?" asked Taranee happy to have something to stop Irma from shooting a sarcastic comment at Cornelia.

No one that saw them would think that those five teenage girls one the way home from school, where magical guardians gifted with the power of the elements. But in the past two years Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-lin had freed the magic kingdom of Meridian from an evil prince and stopped an power hungry Sorceress from taking over all universes.


	2. Chapter 2

WITCH chapter two

B is for Battle

The five girls where on there way home when they heard a voice from behind.

"Oh Irma darling." It was Martin a redheaded boy with a serious crush on Irma. That might have been flattering but Martin was the most annoying boy ever and proud to be called a geek.

"Oh no please hide Me." said Irma. "Too late he's seen you."

"Irma sweetheart you forget your math book in the studio."

"Ahm thanks Martin."

"Do you have a date for the Dance?"

"No not yet." Please help me Irma called over the telepathic link that connected all Guardians to Taranee.

That's your problem replied Taranee

Wait did you see that over there asked Hay-lin

you mean the cloaked man followed by two monsters Will had seen it to.

We have to get ride of Martin Thought Cornelia.

That what I'm trying plead Irma.

"Look Martin isn't that a UFO." She pointed up and while he was looking the five girls ran for the next side ally.

"Can't believe he fall for that." Cornelia said.

"Let's dress up." Will said and pulled the necklace from under her shirt. "Guardians Unit." She said and the magical power of the Heart of Kandraca transformed them.

Not far away the cloaked Man felled to the ground, his legs bound by a Bola.

"I got him." The Tiger said.

"What you got it's a lot of Trouble." Will said hovering with the other guardians behind them.

But the Two reacted quick the Tiger throw his second Bola that caught Will around arms and wings. Cornelia tried to catch her fall with telekinesis. On the same moment the Lizards tongue shot out and caught Hay-lin by the ankle "Whoa" She screamed while she was swung into Taranee and Cornelia, the three felled and Will whit them.

"You need a bath." Irma shouted and fired a stream of water at the Tiger. But he jumped over it.

"I'm making a purse out of you." Taranee called while shooting fireballs at the Lizard, who evaded all of them with quick moves. Invisible through her power Hay-lin tried to drop on him from behind.

"Sstill can ssee you." The Lizard hissed and wiped her away with his long tail. She hit the next wall hard and was stunned for the moment.

"I could need a little help here." Irma called. She was in the grip of the Tiger so hard that she couldn't breath.

Cornelia raised a hand and big roots shoot out of the earth to grip the Tiger.

While her friends fought Will was still struggling with the rope around her torso. She came to a stop just next to the man they'd come to rescue.

"You have to find the new Key keeper. I'm not of consequence."

"Ah sure." She said.

The Lizard spit a green glop of slime that hit Taranee full in the Face. With her distracted he grabbed the Man and called "Let's go."

The Tiger roared so loud that the Guardians had to protect there hears when it was over the two had escaped with the cloaked Man.

"Please tell me that we been not just beaten up by a Cat and an overgrown Salamander." Irma said.

"It looked more like an iguana."

"Not helpful Taranee." Will said while Cornelia freed her from the rope.

A few streets away Martin was fantasizing about Irma saying "Yes" to a Date with him.

"She is just to shy to show her true feelings… Whoa." He tripped and landed whit his Face in the grass. When he looked up he saw an old rusty key. Out of a sudden impulse he took it and placed it in his pocket before he continued to dream about the coming dance.


	3. Chapter 3

WITCH fan fiction chapter three

C is for Consequences

"That Lizard guy looked like Cedric's cousin maybe they came from Meridian." said Hay-lin.

The five friends were back in human form and sitting in Cornelia's room.

"We could ask Caleb if he knew them."

"You're wasting your Time." said a voice from the corner of the bed.

"Said the one that spend the last 5 minutes licking his butt." commented Irma dry.

"I'm a cat Miau. What I mean is that there are infinite worlds those guys could come from. You should concentrate on something unique to find out who there were." Said Napoleon the pet cat and familiar of Cornelia's little sister Lillian. When the Witch discovered that Lillian was the magical Heart of earth they tricked her in giving over her powers to Napoleon, Mr. Huggels and Wills boyfriend Matt.

"The man said we have to find the Key keeper. Do you know anything about that? He sure didn't mean the janitor." said Will.

"Well there are many Keys and…" "You don't have a clue right." interrupted Irma.

"Well no but that's no excuse for such a rude ton." Napoleon replied offended.

"It's just… Last winter we kicked Cedric's giant butt and now we've been humiliated by those two guys." muttered Irma. The others felt the same way.

"You're just a little out of practise guardians." Sounded a voice in there heads.

"Oracle is that you?" asked Will.

"Right Will. I'm contacting you because I fell that something is about to change. I can't see exactly what but you should prepare."

"Do you know who or where that Key keeper is?" asked Taranee.

"No but I have to think about that. In the meantime you should hold your eyes open and maybe bring yourself in form again."

The Tiger and the Lizard kneeled before their master and he wasn't pleased whit them.

"I send you to bring me the Key keeper but the man you brought didn't have a key. Explain that." The voice of there master was cold as ice but there was a fire burning in his eyes.

"Well he did say he's the Key keeper." said the Tiger.

"Maybe he gave thhe key to thhose flying girlss." hissed the Lizard.

"What flying girls?" the master asked.

"Flying girls like fairies only taller. They were trying to help the key keeper but we defeated them."

"You defeated the guardians. Then you must be as strong as you're stupid." said a raspy voice from behind the throne. "The guardians draw their power from the heart of Kandraca. I can see the truth in your thoughts. You surprised them and fled before they could use there full powers. And there are young, almost still children. Yes I can see them" An old wrinkled woman stepped next to the Master and placed her hand on the Masters arm.

"We can take thhe Key from them. Bosss ssend usse back." The Lizard hissed.

"That would be foolish this time they won't be so surprised and you can't run of like last time." Said the old one and stared the Lizard down with her milky unblinking eyes. They feared the blind woman almost as much as there master.

"And what are you suggesting Aunt?" the master asked whit cold voice, not taking his eyes from his two servants.

"Cunning and secrecy are more of use here. Send the twins. They can move free on earth and spy on the guardians. After we know which of the guardians is the new Key keeper they can separate her from the others and bring her before you." whispered the blind aunt into the master's ear.

"Boss don't send those snaking cowards. We can bring you all guardians and the Heart." exclaimed the Tiger.

"And alarm the Oracle to my plans no. He mustn't know till it's too late. I'll send the Hunter and his sister. And you two get out of my sight, my mercy is stretched enough."

Back on earth a proud Freak had no idea that his live was about to change for ever.


	4. Chapter 4

WITCH chapter four

D is for Distractions

"Rise and Shine Will" PEEP PEEP. Will rolled over and hit the snooze button.

"Hey that's not nice. And you have to go to school" Protested Peter the Alarm clock. One very annoying aspect of being the Guardian of Quintessence was that all electronic in Will's room, from the Alarm clock to the calculator, were talking to her.

"Ok I'm awake. Did I ever tell you that our voice is worse then the peeping?" She said while on the way to the bath.

For most kids waking up on a school day isn't pleasant but this morning started even more unpleasant for Martin who found him self floating under the ceiling.

"What the… Whoa" he landed on his bed but it still did hurt. Puzzled he prepared for school. And then he noticed the key he had found yesterday, it didn't look so old and rusty this morning. He placed it in his pocket and was on his way to school. Today he would get a date with Irma for sure he thought.

"We have to do something about it. We can't led them put us in uniforms." Before school Cornelia knew only one theme, she was talking over it again and again so that Taranee and Hay-lin had got over to simply nod there Heads. But Irma wasn't that patient "Yes you said that and what do you think we should do." "We…" Cornelia was interrupted by Wills arrival whit her boyfriend Matt. "Hallo all." The Hallos in return were cut short when Irma suddenly hided in a doorway. At the confused looks of the others she said. "Martin is coming this way"

"Why don't you just say no?" Will asked.

"Because in his own way he is a nice guy and I don't want to hurt him like the last time."

"Oh you mean the time you called him a stupid crazy freak and it was broadcasted over the whole school?" Hay-lin asked.

"Yes like that time." Irma said flattened.

"You can't hide from him for ever. You work together at the school radio." said Taranee.

"I only have to hide till Andrew Hornbee asks me. Then I can say sorry but I already have a date." Irma Explained.

"Well that's a plan only that the Hornbee's moved into another City." Cornelia said.

"I know that's why I need to hide till I got a new one. O no here he comes."

"I wanted to talk to him anyway." Matt said and walked to Martin. "Martin right the man I was looking for. You know about recording equipment or not."

"Well yes. Why?" Martin asked puzzled and Irma used the distraction to slip away.

"My band wants to make a Demo tape and we cloud need your help."

"That's the idea" Cornelia exclaimed.

"What idea?" Will asked.

"We make a demo against the school uniforms."

At the Cafeteria Cornelia was still talking about the demo.

"We only have to organise enough students. Matt you could writ a protest song. We start right after school"

"We can't the Oracle said we have to train. After school I fold us to Meridian." Will said.

"Do you want me to come along?" Matt asked holding her Hand.

"No thanks and you have the band anyway." Will said. Matt had been concerned about her since she told him about the battle with the two monsters.

"Hey looks like we got two new students." Taranee said and pointed at the doors.

And there stood a tall boy with a pale girl. They both had raven black hair and the same nose and they both wear black shirts and jeans.

"Whoa emo partner look. That is almost an argument for the uniforms." Irma joked.

"They really look alike, they must be twins." Will said.

"Maybe they're nice people. Lets meet them." Hay-lin said in her always optimistic way and stood up to walk over.


	5. Chapter 5

WITCH chapter five

E is for Eron and Eroel

Now standing in the cafeteria of Heatherfield Eron thoughts went back to the last night.

He and his sister had been summoned to the Castle and before Lord Nero.

"You called and here I am my Lord. What shall I hunt for you?" Eron had hunted for the Lord Nero many times just like his father for the lords before. But while his father had been send to hunt beast and dragons, the Lord had send Eron after those who dared to challenge him. Eron longed for an honourable prey, for an honourable Lord to serve but he would obey.

"I've called for your sister to where is she?" asked the Lord.

"She is waiting outside. I didn't think you…." Eron answered but was interrupted by Lady Salia the Aunt of the Lord.

"No this hunt is a special one and you will need her help. Bring her in." she ordered to on of the guards. Eron looked down to avoid those unresting blind eyes, Lady Salia might be blind but she could see into ones mind and nothing could be kept from her. But his eyes were sharp and he notices the hairs and scales on the floor, the Tiger and the Lizard had been here not long ago. Eron hated them for they were barely more than beast but the Lord used them for the dirty jobs. They called him Boss.

His sister Eroel now kneed next to him. The Lord began to speak.

"I have a special mission for you two. You will be sent to earth, to find something that belongs to me. It's a key with magic powers." At the next words images of five girls appeared in the air. "The key is in the possession of one of these Girls. You will earn there trust and find out which of them is the Key keeper, then you will separate her from the others and bring her before me." When Lord Nero stopped Lady Salia stepped for ant spoke.

"Be careful each of these girls commands one Element and when they combine there powers they become very powerful…" Lady Salia had told them much about the Guardians and how they could be tricked. Then Eron and Eroel where sent off to prepare for there Mission. At the door Eroel stopped and listened to what Lord Nero said to his Lady Salia.

"Aunt tomorrow you will travel to Meridian and prepare for the next stage of my plan." More she couldn't here because one of the Guards closed the door.

Now Eron and Eroel were standing in the cafeteria with false names and disguised as normal Teenager. He looked around and saw the Girls sitting at a table, he looked on staring would alert the prey. Girls that were no honourable prey and Nero was no honourable Lord.

"One of them is coming our way." his sister said.


	6. Chapter 6

WITCH chapter six

F is for Friends

Hay-lin walked over to the twins with a smile.

"Oh that one is cute. Remember brother you're the silent mysterious Boy and I'm the nice one." Eroel whispered to her brother before hay-lin was in earshot.

"Hallo you are new here right? I'm Hay-lin."

"Hallo Ellen and that's my brother Aron." Eroel introduced them with there fake names.

"We just moved here" and returned the smile.

"Well led me welcome you to Heatherfield and the Sheffield. Come I introduce you to some others." Hay-lin took them both by the arms and pulled them over to the others.

While Hay-lin welcomed the new kids Irma got a bad surprise.

"Hallo Irma." Martin had almost suddenly appeared behind her.

"Oh hey Martin…" in her panic Irma saw only one escape. She tried her Mind control powers.

You don't want a date with me! You don't want a date with me! she repeated in her head. But while Martin asked

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" The voice in her head somehow changed.

You don't want a date with me! I don't want a date with you! I want a date with you! and out of her mouth came the answer.

"Yes I would like to" Irma was no less stunned than her friends but Martin was the first to recover from the shock. "Great we see us!" he said and got on to class. Still shocked Irma set down on the table.

"What changed your mind?" Cornelia asked

"It didn't… I mean I didn't want to…I tried to Mind control him…but…" Irma stuttered

"What that is an abuse of your power!" Taranee bristled about that. "Psst!" Will silent her because Hay-lin returned with the new Kids.

"That are Ellen and Aron they just moved here. And that are Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Matt." She introduced. The Seven had barley time to say Hallo before the Bell rang for Class.

After school the five Girls meet at the Silver dragon, the restaurant owned by Hay-lin's Family. Taranee was still angry at Irma for trying to abuse her power. "You deserved it. You can't just walk around and play with peoples minds."

"Yea I know but how dose it come that my powers backfired and how do I get out of this?"

"You could tell him it was just a joke. But that would break his little Heart." Cornelia said a little too amused. But Irma only managed an angry stare before Will said.

"So our parents think we're by Hay-lin and her grandma covers up for use. Let's go to Meridian." Will took out the Heart and opened a fold into another dimension.

It was a sunny day on meridian and so Queen Elyon was sitting in the palace gardens an read a letter she just received this morning. The only others around were her Bodyguard Caleb and his father who was one of her most trusted advisers.

"We have visitors my lady." Said Caleb and smiled. When Elyon looked up she smiled too, at seeing her friends again.

"We couldn't come to Meridian without visiting our favourite queen." Will said before Hugging Elyon.


	7. Chapter 7

WITCH chapter seven

G is for Grace

Elyon embraced each one of her friends for once not the sole ruler of Meridian only a girl with her best friends. There was another happy reunion when Cornelia and Caleb kissed.

"Why have you come to Meridian?" Elyon asked after a few seconds.

Will told her about the Battle and the advice of the Oracle. "And so we came to train here. But tell us what you have been up to. Expect sitting on the Throne."

"Its very peaceful in Meridian since all of Phobos followers are in prison. But just to day I received a letter from the ruler of another Kingdom. His name is Lord Nero and he says that in the past Meridian and his Kingdom Alvara where good friends and he wants to come here and renew this friendship." Elyon explained and showed the letter.

"And I've seen through the archives, there is a peace between Meridian and Alvara singed by your Grandfather and a King Lomer." Julian, Caleb's father said.

"Well than we should prepare a welcome party for him." Elyon decided.

"Apropos party. There is a dance in the school next week." Cornelia said to Caleb with a hopeful smile. Caleb who was not the most subtle guy but knew Cornelia long enough to understand asked.

"Ah and you want me to ask you out to it. Right?"

"Yes but can't you ask me with a little more romantic." Cornelia said a bit angry.

Elyon and the others barley suppressed a laughter before she said.

"I will send an invitation to this lord Nero and we start with the preparation. I don't want anything to go bad on my first diplomatic akt."

"While we're talking of things go bad were is Plunk?" Hay lin asked.

"Probably selling garbage to anyone, who doesn't run from his smell." Irma joked.

"Well let's start our training. And as first exercise I'm going to teleport us to the yougon planes." Will said.

"Wait you only teleported us once and we ended up in different rooms." Cornelia said hasty.

"That why I choose the planes, there is nothing we could accidentally teleport into." Will reassured her before the Five vanished in a flash of light.

On earth Eron was standing on a roof across from the Silver dragon.

"Anything happened while I was away?" Eroel asked and take sit next to him.

"They've gone in but not out yet." Eron said. "How dose your plan work?"

"Good I'm going to baby-sit the little sister of Cornelia tomorrow. Then I can search her room for the key. And making friend with this Hay-lin is going to be easy. How about you?"

"A good hunter has to know about his prey before he acts." Eron replied

"Or you just have to know something about women. You're actually not bad looking once you stop the "I'll kill you" stare. You could ask one of them out for the school dance." Eroel suggested.

Several streets away in a garage were Matt and his band waiting fore martin to finish the electric.

"Are you sure you want to connect the amplifier that way Martin?" Matt asked.

"Who is the tech geek here? Just trust me if this works your guitar will sound like nothing else." Martin answered from a chaos of cables. "Try it now."

When Matt played the first ton it sounded great, for a second and then a shower of sparks erupted and the lights went out.

"Oops. No problem it only the safety give me a second to bypass it." Martins nervous voice appeared somewhere in the darkness. He searched is pockets for the right tool but instead pulled out the Key he had found. Before he could do anything else the key glowed and the electric went back on. And the instruments of the band sounded better than ever.

"Wow how did you do that?" Nigel the bassist and Taranees Boy friend asked in astonishment. Martin hides the Key and smiled. He had no idea what this was all about but something was strange with this key.


	8. Chapter 8

WITCH chapter eight

H is for History

"Well we're at the yougon plains."

"More like 20 feet over the plains. Good that we've got wings." Irma said.

"My grandma said it takes years of training to Teleport. And none of us is stuck in a wall. For your second time that wasn't so bad Will." Hay lin said and padded Wills shoulder.

But Will recovered fast "Ok Girls lets warm up."

The five guardians spread up and started up by shooting fireballs, water streams or lightning, create a storm or letting boulders fly.

Next they started to combine there powers. Irma called a fountain of water and Hay lin froes it with a blow. Taranee vaporised it with a firestorm to create a blinding fog, which was then blown away by Hay lin. Cornelia opened a rift in the earth that Irma filled with water and Will set the new lake voltage with her power. They even trained to fly in formation and cover each other backs while fighting imagined enemies.

"Wait I got an idea." Will said. She pointed her finger at a fallen tree and said "Quintessence!" sparks jumped from her arm to the trunk. It twitched a few times and half rose before slumping back.

"Blasted why doesn't it work?" Will exclaimed frustrated. "Nerissa could create living beings out of fire and ice, but I only make the toaster speak every time I don't want to."

"Will it's not your fault. You only found out about Quintessence a year ago." Cornelia tried calming her.

"And you sure don't want to be like that wrinkle witch." Irma tried it with humour.

"And you can make every electric thing alive." reassured Taranee her.

"Yes. Let's train our other powers for a while. Cornelia try that green talking thing you learned on Sambala." Will didn't want to talk about her power. With Quintessence she could make inanimate thing alive and even more but after a year she still couldn't control it.

Cornelia closed her eyes and listened to the plants around her. After a few seconds she shivered and opened them again. "Disgusting this grass is talking about the taste of dung."

"Well lets me try next." said Taranee. "I can read your thoughts maybe I can see through your eyes." She closed the eyes and tried to concentrate when she hearted the Oracle in her Head.

"Guardians you must come to me at ones."

The Oracle was waiting on the balcony. When the guardians stepped out to him he said.

"We're all in great danger young guardians. Did you ever hear about the Compendium of infinity?" he asked but before they could answer he continued.

"It's a book and if knowledge is power than this book is… well let's just say if Phobos or Nerissa had it none of us would be here." He turned to face them with a worried face.

"To prevent it from falling in the wrong hands the book was locked and sealed. And the only key was given to a being of pure soul that would not abuse its power. This Key keeper was gifted with great power to protect the book. Fore many years the book was well hidden in the Library of ages."

"Yea who would search a book in a Library?" Irma interrupted but was silent as the Oracle looked at her.

"Two nights ago the Library was burned down only a few survived. The book was stolen and the Key Keeper had to flee. He managed to the earth before his chasers closed up to him."

"And we let him be captured by those monsters." Cornelia realised.

"I'm sure you did your best. And since we're not enslaved by some mighty sorcerer, I believe that he hadn't the key with him when he was captured."

"He told me to find the new Key keeper." remembered Will.

"Yes he has passed on the Key to someone pure hearted in Heatherfield. I've tried to find the key but I only feel that the Key keeper is some one you already knew." The Oracle closed.

"So we have to search some one with magic power that is on our school to save the World. Sounds familiar." Irma said.

* * *

Coment of the Autor.

So i've have been careful to let not much about the story come up to early but now it was time for a bit explaining.

i hope u enjoy the story and i'm thankful for any feeback.


	9. Chapter 9

WITCH chapter nine

I is for in the Mirror

"This time it will be different. Elyon was born with her powers and it was her destiny to rule Meridian. But this new Key keeper will be faced with powers and responsibilities that might be beyond him. Power can do terrible things to those who carry it, remember what it's done to Nerissa." Will wasn't sure but she thought felt like the Oracle looked shortly at her.

He is right to mistrust me. she thought bitterly.

"And if he or she has been corrupted by this power; you might have to take it from him. But to take the key you must be pure yourself. I want each one of you to go and drink from the water in the Mirror fountain, not even I know what you will see but ones you have faced it you will go out stronger than before." While he was talking he had led them to a small hidden door in the gardens.

"Will you want to go first?" Will swallowed and opened the door.

Watching from the other side of the garden were two former guardians.

"Look at them, they're so young. Do you still think it is the right thing to do Kadma?" asked the blond one. Kadam stood straight and majestic like in her days as queen of Sambala.

"Yes Hallinor. If we had done it at there age we might not have fallen under Nerissas influence." Hallinore could hear and see the pain in her old friend. Nerissa had used there Fear and Pried to manipulate them.

Will was standing in a small garden with a sparkling fountain at its Center. When she stood up to it she saw her own Mirror image, she took a small nip with her hands and then she looked down again and gasped. Looking back wasn't her 15 year old self but the wrinkled face of Nerissa.

"What surprised? You knew it all the time Will, we're the same." The reflection said.

"No that's not true I'm nothing like you." Will said half hearted and shut her eyes.

"Oh No? I was impressed from your plan to trick Phobos, So cunning, so insidious he could have come from me." Nerissas voice continued.

"I only did it to safe lives." Will tired. "So did I."

"You wanted to rule over the Universes." "Only to make them better. And with the power of the book you could succeed where I failed. We are the same"

"No I won't do that." Will said and opened her eyes to face Nerissas. "Were nothing alike. You wanted power for yourself; I want to protect my friends. You only used others your friends, your followers even your own son. No I'll never be like you." And with every word the image in the water turned more into her own. Nerissa was gone.

One after another the Guardians drank from the fountain. Taranee and Cornelia where already talking about there's. Cornelia had seen her self as a mother and Taranee had been a teacher but unable to answer the questions of her students. Like Will's vision they had all something to do with there hopes and fears, Irma come out again with a bride smile and so was only Hay lin left.

Hay lin wasn't sure what she had expected to see, but her boyfriend Erik holding the hand of another girl hadn't been it.

"What are you doing? We're a couple." She said but then he faced her with sad eyes and said. "Liar." He vanished into mist and then she felt her grandmother's hand on her shoulder.

"My dear sometimes we have to deceive others but you should always be true with yourself."

"But what is the truth grandma?" Hay lin asked.

"You will know. You will know my dear." Yan lin answered before vanishing too.

It was already going dark when the girls returned to the basement of the Silver Dragon and Hay lins grandma was waiting for them.

"Here you are. Will your mother called, you should go home fast. And you others to tomorrow is school."

"Yes. Tomorrow we will search for the Key keeper." Will said exhausted but happy and the friends go home. In the rush of goodbyes hay lin was happy that no one asked her after her vision.

* * *

Thoughts of the Autor:

I after long thinking i decided to but more emotion into the story and give the girls more depht.

i had always this impressions from Will and Hay lin and so gave them form in this chapter, i'm sorry for cuting Cornelia and Taranee so short but the what vision Irma had will be revieled in later chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

WITCH chapter ten

J is for Justice

Lord Nero let his fingers run over the old book, when they reached the seal he felt the tingle of power.

"If there is a spell strong enough to open the book without the Key, its probably right inside it. Ironic isn't it?" He said. But the question was wasted on the only other being in the Room.

"What means ihronik Boss?" asked the Tiger struggling with the new word.

"Irony is that i have the ultimate power just in reach of my hands but my servants still fail to bring me something so simple as a Key." instead of getting loud Nero's voice tended to get colder with anger.

"I'll do everything for you Boss! What do you want?" the Tiger said fast before his boss became so angry that the windows freeze over.

"I want you to go to earth and tell me how far Eron and his sister are. Now go."

After the Tiger was gone Salia stepped in.

"I have something to lift your spirits nephew." she took out a letter. "The Queen of Meridian has invited you to 'open up the old friendship of our realms'."

Nero smiled but there was no softness only grim satisfaction.

"Then I should dress up for our young Queen. And where is her brother?"

"In a prison below Meridian, he will not interfere with our plans. I have send Morphia and the Lizard to make sure of that."

Below whole Meridian stretched the infinite city. She reached from one point on Meridian to every other point, no one had ever seen her end in any direction. Once it had been the hiding place of the rebellion against Phobos and now it was his prison.

On the Doors to the Prison two Guards were keeping watch. One Yawned.

"Why had we to do night shift? it was Aldan's turn." said the Yawner

"He was called up to the Palace. Seems as if a King or something is going to visit Meridian and Rathor wanted him in the honour guard." said his mate.

"Yea its really important to stand there in shiny uniform and watch some Nobel's eating from the buffet. I could need some sleep."

"I would like that. At night its gets creepy down here." said his mate looking in the shadows.

"Pa there is nothing. Every one that could want to free Phobos is in there with him." the Yawner said and scratched himself.

"I could swear that some thing there just moved." when he walked over with his torch he only saw the wall. But then the wall opened one eye.

"Wah..." he was smashed to the other wall by huge clawed hands and every thing went black.

"Don't make such a noise." Morphia whispered laying the tired guard gently down, now sleeping deeper than he would have liked.

"Ssorry I don't have your gentle touch." the Lizard hissed back and took the Keys from the guards.

The Guards with in the Cell chamber were knocked out fast by the Lizards fists and Morphias poison. None of the prisoners woke up. When the two walked up to Phobos cell he woke up.

"Finally some loyal citizens have come to free there true prince." he said with arrogance.

"Alwass the optimist." hissed the Lizard.

"We've come to give you the final freedom prince." said Morphia.

"Elyon wouldn't have the bones to do that." it wasn't a question Phobos stood there as if nothing could harm him.

"No probably not." Morphia said and then shot a poisoned dart at his neck.

His eye's widened in shock and than he slumped to the floor.

"And the Oracle thinks someone from our school has the key now." Matt asked. He and Will where on there way to school.

"Right and now we have to find him or her and then we may have to take the key from her."

"Don't make your head about it we're will deicide that if its come to that. And you're not going to become like Nerissa. Believe me I've spend month under her control and your nothing like her." he hold her by the shoulders and looked deep in to her eyes. She could tell him anything and he would be always there for her, that's why she loved him.

But when she looked up to his face she saw something on the building behind him.

"I think some one is following us." she whispered to Matt.

* * *

Thought of the Autor.

Actualy most of this was planed to hapen in chapter 9 but inspiration dosn't keep scheduels so it chapter 10.

the only risk is that i run out of the alphabet.

hope you like it. reviews are always welcome and i'm open for all ideas.


	11. Chapter 11

WITCH chapter eleven

K is for Kingdoms

Will was right Eron had followed her since she left the Silver Dragon yesterday.

It was a good guess that Will as leader of the guardians would have the Key. But Eron was a far to good hunter to be spotted by his prey, the Tiger on the other hand wasn't half so good. That was the reason why Will had seen him lurking on the roof and why he was now feeling Eron's knife in is back.

"What do you think you're doing furball?" Eron whispered he looked to Will again. She was going on to school but her boyfriend wasn't with her. Eron pushed the Tiger into a door and closed it behind him just seconds before Shagon landed on the now empty roof.

"Her boyfriend has powers too. Good too know. And you mangy puss go back to your boss and tell him that no prey has ever escaped me."

"When the day shift came in he was barely alive." Rathor closed his report to queen Elyon.

"Who could want to kill Phobos." Elyon asked shocked.

"Well the line starts with me and reaches twice around Meridian. The question is more who could brake in our best guarded prison." Caleb said scratching his chin.

"Those guards that had been knocked out and not poisoned said they only saw a blur before they were hit hard. The Medics don't know what poisoned the others but it wasn't from Meridian." Aldan said.

"Who ever did that was fast and good. Anyone with less mystic power than your brother would be dead. And even he might never wake up again." Rathor concluded.

"Make sure he is taken care of, he is the only one that had seen the assassin. I will later see if i can help him with my powers."

"Why bothering." Caleb said bitterly.

"He is after all still my brother and i can't let him die." Elyon said and Caleb knew it was the right thing to help Phobos, even if he didn't deserved it.

"And now i have to welcome Lord Nero."

Strange things where happening to Martin and against the believe of most other kids he wasn't stupid. He know it had something to do with this strange Key, the sudden repair of the band electric, the floating in mid air and not least he had got a date with Irma Lair so far things were going good. What more could this Key do Martin wanted to find out.

"But there was no one on the roof." Matt closed. He and Will had told Irma, Cornelia and Taranee about the morning.

"But I'm sure I saw something." Will repeated.

"Well who ever send those monsters would by now know that the Key must be somewhere on earth." Taranee thought loud.

"And that means we're have to find it before those monsters do it." Cornelia said.

"Well who ever is the new Keeper has no control of her new power like we at the beginning." Irma remembered how she used to flood the kitchen. "so we have to keep the eyes open for strange things that happen around her." Irma looked around the cafeteria.

"Why do you think its a girl. Anyone here could have the key even those idiots." said Matt and pointed to the schools bully trio.

"Well we have to look for everyone than. Tonight is Vicky's sleep over party, most girls of our class will be there so we can see if one of them has the Key." Cornelia said.

The girls wanted to plan there search but in that moment came Hay-lin and brought the new girl Ellen with her.

* * *

Thoughts of the Autor. 

I'm not sure wich way the story should take from here.

I've got alot of ideas but can't decied what is the best.

Since you have to read it give me some feedback of how you would like it to go.


	12. Chapter 12

WITCH chapter twelve

L for Love

"Girls you should see Ellen's drawings. She is really good." said Hay lin.

"No you're the true artist here H." returned Ellen and settled down between Hay lin and Taranee. Will shot a look at Hay lin trying make clear that they needed to talk privately about the Key, but Hay lin was already talking about the drawing Ellen had just made in the art class.

Cornelia was looking to the door as Eric, Hay lins boyfriend, came in holding hand with Julie Priston, she gasped and knocked Traranee in the side. Taranee gasped even louder so all turned there heads to look what was on the door.

Eric and Julie made no attempt to hide, it looked more like they wanted to be seen.

"That unfaithful jerk! Wait when I'm through with him he will be known as mr wet his pants." Said Irma angry and was already rising when Hay lin said.

"He isn't unfaithful. I broke up with him this morning." She said it like it was nothing and turned back to her lunch, leaving her friends with gaping mouths.

Irma was the first to find her speech.

"And when were you planning to tell us?" she asked. Cornelia asked more empathic.

"Why? Did you see him with Julie?"

Matt who had still been looking to Eric had noticed that always stole small glances in hay lins direction and said. "I think that with Julie is his try to make you jealous."

Answering Cornelia's first question Hay lin said.

"He asked me out to the Dance and I said him that I don't love him and we should not go out together if we don't love each other."

Technically I didn't lied. Thought Hay lin. She had said that to Eric, and it was part of the why at least the part she understood. Ever since her vision in the Mirror fountain Hay lin had not been sure about her feelings only that she really didn't loved Eric. It hadn't been easy saying that to him but she was sure that it was better to tell him the truth. In her vision Yan lin had told her she must be true to herself and she tried, even if she didn't fully understand what it meant. And she didn't want to talk with the others about this right now, but she was rescued by Ellen saying.

"Could it be that you have thrown your eye on someone else?" looking to the other door where her brother Aaron stood.

"While were talking of boyfriends, there comes yours Irma." Said Cornelia and pointing at Martin coming through the door.

Caleb was standing in a line next to Aldan and waiting for Rathor to finish his inspection of the Gala uniforms. Caleb hated the Gala uniforms, he felt like wearing a disco ball with bumps and the collar was so tight he couldn't breathe. And it had just become harder to breath because Blunk stood next to him.

"Hehe Caleb looks like he fallen into costume chest."

"What are you doing here Blunk. You should see if you could find the trace of Phobos attackers."

"Blunk found and followed smell from prison but he lost it near the palace because buffet smells so good." Blunk was looking at the tables with the buffet, a drop of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Don't even thinking of touching that." Snarled Rathor from behind Blunk.

"You can eat in the kitchen Blunk and now go there comes Lord Nero."

At the door opened a fold as expected and out of it stepped a tall slender Man, an old woman and two guards.

* * *

Thoughts of the Autor:

it has been a wihle but since the new Semester has began i've got littel time to write so you may have to wait for the next chapter abit


	13. Chapter 13

WITCH chapter thirteen

M is for Marauder

Nero set food on Meridian, 'one step closer to my destiny' he thought. It helped him to put on a false smile to greed queen Elyon. "Welcome to Meridian Lord Nero, it's an honour to meet you." said Elyon. Nero took her hand and kissed it. "The pleasure is all mines." She blushed, and he thought how easy it would be to fool this kid.

Martin strolled in the Cafeteria and saw Irma with her friends. He closed his hand around the Key in his pocket and thought 'Let's see what you can do'. While he walked forward her, the Trio decided too make a joke out of letting him stumble and fall in front of every one. Martin didn't see the leg stretch out before him and so he fell. But instead of falling and being humiliated again Martins drop turned into a summersault. He landed on his feet and the crowd broke into applause and laughter.

"Wow he so clumsy he can't even fall right." some one Joked.

"That was really odd." Taranee said.

"Every thing Martin does is odd." Irma said with a shrug. Seeing Martin blush from the sudden attention, more than all the times he had actually fallen, she walked over to him.

"Come Mr Acrobat. We have a Radio show to bring one air." She pulled him with her.

On the hallway Martin recovered and got back to his plan.

"Irma because of the Dance…" He started but was cut short when Irma spoke.

"OK Martin don't get all exited. It's just a dance, we give it a try. Don't run off, with big Flowers and chocolate like you always do." "And don't call me stupid nicknames." She added.

Irma looked at him threatening but so far she hadn't said no, so Martin decided to give it a go.

"No problemo, just a dance between friends. Nothing fancy for a second date." He said.

Irma bite back to tell him that there fist date had only been to distract him, while the others hunted an invisible pig from Meridian, which Martin believed to be a ghost.

That evening at Cornelia's home. "Come sweetheart we have to drop Corny of at the party before we go to the dinner." Her father called from the door. "I'm almost ready." Her mother called from the bathroom.

The doorbell rang and when Corny opened she saw some a familiar face. "Ellen what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey. I'm going to Baby sitt here."

"Is that the new Baby sitter?" asked Lillian. "Yes I'm sweety." Answered Ellen.

"A good. The numbers are on the fridge, Lillian has to be in bed at nine and we'll be back at ten." Said Mrs. Hale kissed Lillian and showed her husband and daughter to the door.

"Oh we will have lots of fun sweety." Ereol said.

"I don't like you." Llilian said to Eroel after her parents were gone and hold Napoleon tight in her arms.

With the Guardians at the party it was the perfect chance to search there rooms. While Ereol tricked her way in Cornelia's home, Eron had other plans. Invisible under the "Marauder's cloak" that had served well on many hunts he waited before Taranee's house. When her brother brought out the trash cane he slipped in and sneaked up to her room. He did it four times that night. He sneaked past Will's mother having a candle light dinner with that history teacher, past Irma's father the police man. No one saw him, he was like the wind. But in none of the rooms he found what he sought. He looked every were in Hay lin's room, turning every thing over. He only stopped when the door was opened.

Her grandmother came in looking at the empty room. "Is someone here? Ore is age playing with granny's ears?" Her gaze lingered for a moment on the spot where Eron stood. He felt he eyes on him but know that she could impossible see him. "Oh I seem to hear ghost." She said and left the room. Eron waited another moment before he dared to breathe again.

In candle lit ballroom of Meridian Elyon was dancing with Lord Nero, she felt enchanted by the music and his compliments. 'So did I imaged being queen' she thought.

"You are a wonderful dancer your highness." Nero said. "You can call me Elyon." She whispered.

Calleb stood by the buffet and made a sore face. "What is it my son. Missing your girl?" Julian asked. "What no. I'm mean yes, but that isn't it. I don't like this Nero guy. He's to greasy." Answered Calleb.

"Elyon seem to like him." Was all, his father said to that.


	14. Chapter 14

WITCH chapter fourteen

N is for Nothing

After some struggle Ereol had finally managed to get Lillian into bed.

"That child is a real brat." She said. Then she heard a sound almost a disapproving snort, but when she turned, she only saw sat little black cat. He was staring hat her in one of this funny cat ways, like he really understood her every word.

"Creepy cat." She shrugged and got back to the living room. She had less than an hour before the Hale came back. The most likely hiding place would be in Cornelia's room she decided.

In Meridian, Caleb wasn't the only unhappy party guest. The Lizard was feeling unwell being in Human disguise. But the Boss had ordered that they had to look human and so the Sorceress hat turned them in to humans. But he missed his Tail and he could tell that the Tiger was feeling the same way. Unconsciously he slipped out his tongue and bit it when the Lady Salia stomped on his food.

"If you do that again I will make sure you never return to your old form." The blind sorceress hissed. No one had seen this, Lord Nero and the Queen were still dancing and the guards were either looking at them or the doors and windows.

It was really beyond him what part this girl had in the Boss's plan, but he didn't understand much else of his plans. So he would stay here in this uncomfortable human form and wait for orders, because every thing was better than facing the wrath of his Boss.

It was already dark but Martin was determined to learn how to control the Key's power. He had first tried to find something to read about it but between the internet and his old "How to be Amazing" Magic card tricks Book he had found nothing that had helped.

"Maybe it's some alien technology ore the key is haunted" he said to himself, since he was alone in his room he was surprised to hear an answer..

"Why would aliens build something that looks like a Key?" sitting on the open windowsill was a black bird. "Can…can you talk?" Martin asked. "It seems I can. The question is. Do you understand me?" replied the Raven and crooked his head. Martin was baffled, that was the strangest thing up till now. "Yes…yes I understand you. What are you? Are you a wizard that can't transform himself back? Is that yours?" asked the boy and held out the key.

"No. I'm a raven, have always been." Said the bird and flew offer to the desk to beck at the leftovers from dinner. "So why are you here?" asked Martin a little disappointed. "Just curios. And hungry." answered the bird between swallowing. "So your not telling me I'm a wizard and send me of to some Magi school" Martin tried grapping the last straws of sanity.

"Why should I do that?" asked the raven turning his head. "So this all would make some sort of sense." Martin cried out and slumped on his bed. He covered his eyes with his hands and so only heard the bird fly over and say. "May dear boy. In my experience nothing really makes sense. Thanks for the food." And with that the raven flew out of the window back into the night. After a while Martin got up to close the window but before he did he called after the raven. "If you know someone missing a magic key call me." When the window closed Eron took off the hood of his invisible cloak. He almost had given up tonight but sometimes all a hunter needed was luck and nothing else.

At the sleepover party the girls were lying in there sleepingbacks, most sound asleep. But Will and the guardians were still awake. "That went well." Cornelia said. "What do you mean we didn't find the key." Said Will. "No but I got Alkame and Susie to help me demonstrate against the School Uniforms."

"Well ten girls down and a full school still to search. We better sleep now." Taranee said sleepy.

Blunk had eaten up what the kitchen had left and now tried to sneak some glances in the ballroom. "Oh pretty. And nice smelling." He sniffed in the air and with it a smell he had followed just this morning. He looked to the room but only saw humans so why did he smell lizard and tiger. He slipped in while Elyon and Nero stepped out on the balcony followed by Caleb, and started to sniff silent on some of the people and then he saw them. Two bulky guards in strange uniforms, they looked human but smelled like a tiger and a Lizard. The same Lizard he had smelled in Phobos prison.

"Oho Blunk better warning Caleb." But when he turned he saw the long black gown of a woman. "Warn him from what passling." Asked the woman with a raspy voice. "Uh no more crap cakes. Must go get new ones from kitchen. " Babbled Blunk afraid and went out of the room. "Must find Caleb before scary wrinkle woman gets Blunk." And he ran but he didn't even reach the next door before Salias spell hit him.


	15. Chapter 15

WITCH chapter 15

O is for Omen

"That Passling almost ruined everything." Salia said standing over Blunks limb body.

"Uh that thing smells dead." The Tiger said, in human form holing his nose. "He isn't. Queen Elyon might have felt it if I used a stronger spell, even distracted how she is."

"Well sshe ssure not felling my feet." Said the Lizard returning to his hissing speech and lifted his food to crush Blunk. "No you idiot we must find out what he knows first. Bring him back to Alvara I'll deal with him later."

As the morning rose on earth the Guardians went home, some of them to be told that there rooms had not been empty that night. Hay lin called the others and they met at the Silver dragon.

"And grandma is sure someone invisible was in my room last night." Closed Hay lin.

"And Napoleon said Ellen went through my staff while she was there to baby sit." Cornelia added as if it was the worst of crimes, after school uniforms.

"Ellen must have been searching for the key." Will exclaimed.

"Well that sure was impolite of her but dose it means the two are connected?" ventured Taranee.

"No Ellen is nice. I know her; she isn't some monster that's after the key." Defended Hay lin.

"Hay lin she suddenly appeared here after the Key. She searched Cornelia's room. And I'm sure there is something odd about her." Said Will

Hay lin was angry at Will for suspecting Ellen, she wasn't sure why but before she could think about it she stood up and almost screamed at Will. "As sure as Mr Colin's was one of Phobos minions, as sure as you father's fiancé was Nerissa in disguise. You didn't even notice that your boyfriend was under Nerissa's control till he told you."

There was total silence only broken by Hay lin's heavy breathing. She saw the hurt look in Will's eyes and immediately felt sorry for her outbreak. She didn't know what had come over her; she knew Ellen only a few days but felt so much connected to her. Sure they both loved to draw and found the same things funny but Will head been her friend for two yeas. Two years of fighting monsters and wizards, the two hardest years in her live. Maybe it is because Ellen is my first friend out side of this whole Guardian thing in a long time thought Hay lin and slowly set down again.

Irma was the first to say some thing filling the silence. "H got a point. We don't have a history of zeroing in on the bad guys, and we can't just attack a girl for snooping in Corny's closet." With her sharp humour she lifted the tension that head filled the room. Taranee and Cornelia smiled and almost even Will and Hay lin. But Hay lin still felt a small pang by hearing Irma use the nickname Ellen gave her.

"We need prove before we act." Taranee said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well if she is a monster we only have to touch her with the heart of kandraka." Cornelia volunteered.

"We need to get her somewhere secluded and then…" Will stopped glancing at Hay lin.

"And then what? Grab her and poke her with the heart till the monster comes out?" asked Hay lin with still some edge to her voice. Then she sighted and said softer "Or we could just ask her. If she just looked through Cornelia's staff because she was curios, we don't have to attack her at all."

Martin woke that morning from a strange dream. He had been at the school dance dancing with Irma; she even made a compliment about his outfit. But then he was a rabid and was hunted by wolfs, tigers and snakes. Irma and her friends had been Butterflies trying to protect him. Then there was the key and a lock, he had opened it and there had been so much light. Before he could go into the light he was waked by his alarm clock. He went to the bathroom but then got back to get the key, for some reason he didn't want to let it alone.

Elyon woke from far more pleasant dreams. Last night she had dance with a charming prince and tomorrow she would singe a pact of friendship with his realm. Yes she wanted to be friends with Nero, at least. Elyon ached for a telephone, the down side of living in another dimension was that she couldn't just call her best friend and talk over boys. Man she corrected her self and she sure waned to talk to Cornelia about that one. "I'll go to Heatherfild and talk to Cornelia right away" she decided and called for her maid.

"But Lord Nero said one of the guardians had the key."

"May be they gave it to that boy, or they never had it in the first place. Eroel we searched there rooms and found nothing. It's worth a try." Eron had told his twin about last night. Her search of Cornelia's home had turned up empty as his. And it would be sure easier to get a loner like that strange Marti than one of five powerful guardians.


	16. Chapter 16

WITCH chapter 16

WITCH chapter 16

P is for Patience

Blunk felt like he had slept on a needle bed, his eyelids were heavy as lead but he could here voices.

"Can't you just see into his mind and tell if he is lying?"

"No Morphia. The mind of a Passling is different from most species. You need to brew the truth potion and when we feed it to him he will tell us every thing he knows. Maybe even some secrets of queen Elyon that we can use." The second voice stirred Blunks muddy memory. He had heard it before at the Ball. His eyes flew open and he saw that he was in a small cage hanging from the low ceiling of a dark room full of bubbling pods and creepy thins in jars. The blind Woman stood next to al cauldron over a fire. Another woman frail an ill looking was throwing herbs into the cauldron, she looked up to Blunk and smiled. Her eyes were of poisons green and pointy teeth showed between her lips. "I heard Passlings are quiet delicious. Maybe we can find out after you're finished with him." Blunk swallowed hard. "Blunk in big trouble" Why did they always want to eat him.

Hay lin sat on he bench in the park, she had told Ellen to meet her here were the trees shielded them from the rest of the Park. Her fingers brushed over the Heart of Candraca she had hidden in her pocket. She felt guilty to lure Ellen into this trap. The others were waiting in the bushes and trees around the clearing in their Guardian form. The plan was simple she would meet with Ellen and then touch her with the heart. Then when… no she correct herself… If Ellen turned to a monster Will and the others would come out and attack. A simple plan and if… when Ellen turned out to be just a girl she would never know but still Hay lin felt guilty.

"I don't like it. She will be all by herself. What I Ellen has time to attack before get her?" said Will. She had agreed to the plan only because Hay lin had been right. Will had often jumped to wrong conclusions in the past, but still her gut told her there was something wrong with Ellen.

"Don't worry so much. The second Hay lin buts out the Heart we will know through Taranee. I'll get Ellen and you Hay lin." Assured Matt her. Who sat in his Shagon form beside her in the tree crown. Will checked the link to Taranee to see if everyone was ready.

"Yes we're ready as twenty seconds ago, stop asking" came the irritated answer from Irma followed by Cornelia and Taranee.

Eroel was on her way to meet Hay lin at the park. It was a wonderful spring day ad she really was looking forward to spend it with Hay lin. Her brother had said they should forget about the girls and concentrate on Martin but Eroel had argued that it would make them suspicious. And so while Eron was spying on Martin she would see what she could learn from Hay lin and by the way spend the day with her.


	17. Chapter 17

WITCH chapter 17

WITCH chapter 17

Q is for Questions.

Why wasn't a question Eron asked often, for two reasons. First because in his opinion you never got a sufficient answer and second because it only distracted him from the hunt. For in the hunt the why was simple. Why had the Stag to die? Because the hunter is hungry! Why use a trap instead of a fair fight? Because there was nothing fair about a thousand pound beast with claws and jaws full of razor sharp teeth!

But with Lord Nero there was nothing so simple and Why had become a very dangerous question. Many in Alvara that had asked questions with Why, had disappeared. So people tried to avoid the Why questions. And right now, in this strange world called Earth, Eron tried to avoid some of those questions too.

'Why am I here? Why am I doing this? Why do I serve a man like Nero?' he managed to avoid those like he had for years now. But one question came to him he could not avoid.

'Why Martin? Why did the Guardians give the Key to him?'

Last night it had appeared clear to him. Martin was the Boyfriend of one of the Guardians, and Wills Boyfriend had powers of his own, so Martin must have powers too. Yes he appeared to be a harmless clumsy fool but Eron had learned early that the harmless looking prey could be the most dangerous. It had seemed clear that Martin was only playing the stupid one and was in truth very cunning, that's why the Guardians had trusted him with the Key. So it had looked last night when Eron had thought about it.

However after spending the whole morning following Martin it seemed that he was either a far better actor than Eron thought or…

Eron had waited in his invisible cloak and followed Martin since he had left the house. But so far he hadn't shown any powers, not even when this great mean dog had chased him down the street. After that Martin had gone to a place called Mall to buy clothing for the coming Dance. This had seemed totally normal to Eron, Eroel had spend sometime explaining to him why this event was so important to the kids at the school. She had also explained that the Girls who had been following him through the school and spend so much time giggling, had been hoping he would ask one of them out to it. She had even tried to explain the fashion of earth to him, and even through he hadn't paid much attention to it, the clothes Martin was trying on looked hilarious to him. 'Does he know he's being watched?' Eron was invisible and sure that Martin couldn't know he was there. Was Martin playing the act just to be sure no one would find out the truth or wasn't he playing at all?

Am I ready for this?Am I doing the right thing? Am I bringing the others in danger? Am I good enough to lead them? Those were the questions Will asked her self, she had been asking them for a long time, even more so since Nerissa. Will had seen in her what power could make you do. And even when her vision in the mirror fountain and Matt had reassured her she probably never would stop asking them.

What if? That was the question that buzzed in Hay-Lin's head. What if Ellen is a monster from another realm? What if she isn't? What if they attacked her and she turned out to be just a girl? What if Ellen found out I betrayed her?

All seemed to shout in her at ones. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer on any of them. She liked Ellen, she liked her a lot. She was her friend, the only friend she had all to her alone. And as she saw Ellen rounding the corner another question whispered in her head. What if she was more than a friend?

--

Autor notes:

so its out! I've build up to this for sometime now and so it shouldn't be so much of a suprise. I know this might upset some of Hay-Lins fans and if you feel the need to complain, shout or curse me don't hold back (I'm thankfull for feedback of all kind) but I've always feld different wipes from Hay-Lin than from the others and realy don't see any reason why not.

As always thangs for reading and rewieving


End file.
